poptartsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Template Ok, if you go here, you will see there is already an infobox there. You will see it says "Flavor:", "Sizes:", etc. I would like those to be the things that are already there, like the set template that has "Released:", "Minifigures:", etc. I would like it to be called Template:Flavors. If you have any other questions, just ask. Thanks! 21:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I need to ask another favor of you. Can you go to the Forum:Name and vote on which name you think is best. If you don't like any of them, can you give me some new suggestions that aren't on the forum? Thanks again! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 21:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for voting! About the template, I'm kind of waiting for you to make it. You see, if I keep creating articles at my pace, I will have made a ton, and that will make it extremely difficult to add the new template to all those pages. If you could, can you please make it ASAP? If you have any questions, just ask on my Talk Page! Thanks again! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 21:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Whoa, I didn't know you were that fast. I thought it took like days or something. Anyways, thanks for the template! I really appreciate it. Hopefully this will be easier to use. I do have one more favor to ask you. (just one more) On the Template:Poptart page, can you just type a few sentences about how to use it? Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 11:25, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::The reason I posted "Please do not use the new template" on the sitenotice is because there is a flaw. Some images are larger than others. Usually I like to default them to about 200px. Sometimes, that's too small, so I go up to 250px. If 200px is to big, then I drop down to 150px. It differs from image to image, so I think I will stick with the Template:Infobox until we can think of some way to fix it. There is no rush, as I will continue editing as usual. Thanks for all your help, and if you know of a way to fix, feel free to go ahead. Remember, there is no rush. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 22:58, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks! I'm not sure if I can come over to the Markup Wiki. I'm currently on 6 Wikis now. I'll see what I can do. Thanks for coming to fix it! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 23:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I forgot to tell you, if you don't like one of the two names you didn't vote for, you may place four tidles under the "No" collum of the one you don't like. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 20:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I hate to bother you again, but this is my last request. Can you set up an IRC for this Wiki? I would really aprreciate it. I know it's small, but I'm going to publicly announce this Wiki in a few days, and I would like it to have an IRC when I do so. Thanks so much for all you help! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 00:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) The Great Commercial Project Re:Vandal Thanks...I guess. I was thinking about giving him a warning, but what he put was like a threat (even though it couldn't be done), but still. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Vandalism Thanks for helping! I've been on vacation without internet access and came back to see what I hoped I wouldn't. If it was the same guy, he must really have something against Pop Tarts Wiki, which doesn't make any sense, because nothing on the site would make someone hate us. ^sigh^...but once again, thanks for helping. =) [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 17:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome :) Ajraddatz Talk 22:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Featured User I'd just like to congratulate you in saying that you are August's Featured User! Congrats and thanks for all your work to Pop Tarts Wiki! Also, if you have an image that would represent you, please either upload it or let me know if it's on here. Currently, the image that represents you is the "No Photo Available" one. Thanks! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 17:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, thanks. Ajraddatz Talk 23:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I also would like to ask for your help. Can you create some warning templates here like you did on Brickipedia? Most of the users/anonymous users who come here are vandals and since I don't have as much time on my hands as I used to, I can't continuely write warning/blocked messages on their talk pages. That's why I need some templates so I can easily attach it to their talk pages and not have to think up a speech. I'd really appreciate it. =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 11:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, well, I'll see what I can do. Ajraddatz Talk 14:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) HI YOU'RE BACK! OHMYGAWD Ajraddatz, you're BACK! Where did everyone GO? I was granted sysop rights on this wiki by Wikia, not the community, because everyone had left! Do you have any idea where Construction Worker is? What happened to the old community? Welcome back,WIERDGREENMAN 15:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Construction Worker went inactive a while ago, and I don't think that he's coming back :( Ajraddatz 04:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'm glad that someone is back. Since there have been no regular contributors, you're still the featured user, you know.:)WIERDGREENMAN 05:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC)